fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Galaxy Adventures
Paper Mario: Galaxy Adventures is Poisonshot's second game. It will be a mix between Super Mario Galaxy and Paper Mario. Plot It all started when, once, Mario goes meet Peach just to see how it's going, but notices Peach's not here. He instantly thinks it must be Bowser. He looks outside...and he sees that the land is starting to be destroyed! In no time, Mario realizes he's doomed as the land breaks closer and closer to the castle, throwing everything far away in the sky. He then gets flinged in the sky by that! He hits a rock and becomes unconcious. He wakes up on a grassy planet. He soon finds a Purple Luma. It introduces himself as Soluma. The luma then explains to Mario why he is here: His home planet was destroyed by a mysterious force, like many other planets. Mario then goes on to try finding out who is behind the mysterious force, Soluma joining him in the adventure as well. They enter the Ancient Plains first. It used to be a peaceful land, but they soon find out the evil Grand Goombeetle has been there to do an invasion! A Topmini soon falls out of the sky. It seems to be broken, but still able to work. It "joins" Mario team(or, follow his orders precisely). Galaxies 1:Ancient Plains Galaxy Enemies: *Octoombas *Slurples *Flipbug(Rare) *Goombeetle *Winged Goombeetle(Rare) *Grand Goombeetle(Boss) Planets *Tutorial Planet:The Tutorial Planet. *Goomba Planet:A grassy planet shaped like a Goomba. *Flying Rocks:A bunch of flying rocks appear around the planets. *Airship:An airship *More to come soon! Stats and Moves Each character has five base stats(numbers ranging from 1 to 5): # Attack:Determinates attack power. # Defense:Determinates attack resistance. # Magic: Determinates magic power. # Aura: Determinates magic resistance. # Life: Determinates HP.(Life X 5 = HP) When they level up, the player can choose what stat to upgrade. Each character has three base moves. These moves get upgraded each five level, through you can still choose the un-upgraded version of the moves. They get two new moves at level 5 as well. Characters Main Mario The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom is back for a new adventure! He can run, jump, etc, like how he was in his old appearances. Base Stats: # 3 Attack # 3 Defense # 2 Magic # 2 Aura # 3 Life Moves: *Jump-Super Jump-Rebound Jump-Super Rebound Jump *Hammer-Silver Hammer-Gold Hammer-Platinum Hammer *Punch-Power Punch-Power Smash-Omega Punch *(Level 5)Fireball-Triple Fireball-Fireball Storm-Volcano *(Level 5)Ice Ball-Triple Ice Ball-Ice Ball Storm-Avalanche Soluma Tattle: I'm the first partner in the game, I sure am a expert in magic! Sadly, I'm nothing but dust for attacks and defense...I have a blue aura showing how pow-err, around me. Ability: Tattle(Gives info on things) Base Stats: # 1 Attack # 1 Defense # 5 Magic # 5 Aura # 3 Life Moves: *Slap-Super Slap-Multi Slap-Multi Super Slap *Starball-Triple Starball-Star Beam-Triple Star Beam *Heal-Status Heal-Team Heal-Team Status Heal *(Level 5)Shield-Team Shield-Reflect-Team Reflect *(Level 5)Magic Shield-Magic Team Shield-Magic Reflect-Team Magic Reflect T0pm1n1 Tattle:This Topmini was attacked by the Grand Goombeetle. He seems to be pretty ok, despite missing a gear and having a bunch of cracks. He can't talk, only responding with "Bops" and "Beeps". Ability: Spin(Can destroy stuff like crates) Base Stats: # 4 Attack # 2 Defense # 1 Magic # 2 Aura # 3 Life Moves: *Spin-Super Spin-Spin Tornado-Super Spin Tornado *Paralyz-Zap-Thunder-Thunderstorm *Spike-Drill-Spin Drill-Triple Drill *(Level 5)Bullet-Homing Bullet-Cannon-TNT Cannon *(Level 5)Hack-Computer Virus-Computer Worm-Virus Worm Antagonists and Bosses Grand Goombeetle Tattle: Grand Goombeetle is the king of the Goombeetle! Due to his strong armor, he is very resistant to attacks. Try finding a way to attack his eyes! Appearance: Grand Goombeetle looks like a giant Goombeetle with armor and a samurai helmet. Only the eye area isn't protected. Stats: *30 HP *1 Attack *100 Defense(Anywhere else than the eyes)/0(Eyes) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario (series)